


zanmai (indulgence)

by catslikemilkshakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: "But I'm in love!"Yuri just wanted Victor to stop moping about the cute guy he'd met at the banquet.***AU where Yuuri and Victor develop a long-distance relationship shortly after the GPF, with Yurio's help.





	zanmai (indulgence)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizuiro_no_Yume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuiro_no_Yume/gifts).



> Hello, Mizuiro no Yume! This is your gift and I hope you enjoy! I tried adding a little bit of each of the requests you gave.

_Detroit, MI_

Yuuri blinked slowly at the empty Word document on his computer screen. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He had a paper that was due in a few weeks and he was falling asleep. He was surrounded by open textbooks and a half-finished take-away coffee, long cold. Phichit had said something about a new pizza place opening and Yuuri heard his stomach grumble. _Phichit and pizza it is_. His phone vibrated just as he reached for it.

The lit-up screen showed a notification that said that it was from Yuri Plisetsky. His breath caught in his throat. Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian punk? The one who’d seemed ready to shank him in the bathroom for having the same name? His thumb hovered over his screen for a second before he swiped up and entered his password. The message read simply: _hey_.

He texted back, unsure of what to expect. He couldn’t recall a conversation after the whole bathroom incident so…

_Yuuri Katsuki_ : hello?

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : why haven’t you texted victor yet

_Yuuri Katsuki_ : ? what are you talking about. I’m not even sure I know you

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : I am hurt, did that dance off mean nothing to you??

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : look katsudon, you were the one who pestered me for the old man’s number.

_Yuuri Katsuki_ : did I really?

_Yuuri Katsuki_ : Oh god

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : yeah, you were all over victor and he seemed kinda starry-eyed

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : Now it’s two weeks later and he’s moping

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : sooo just message him

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : I don’t want to risk sad man tears on my new sweater

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : **Offline**

 Yuuri stared at the screen for a minute, mouth agape. He had Victor Nikiforov’s phone number? He searched through his contacts for the promised Victor – and there it was, in the flesh. How in the world had Yuri agreed and given Yuuri this? _And I was all over Victor?_ He held the phone close to his chest and took a deep breath. _What now? Should I contact him? What should I say?_

He spent almost ten minutes on an opening line; how were you supposed to talk to your long-time idol ~~and crush~~ when you’ve already embarrassed yourself in front of them? Victor probably wouldn’t even remember him anyway. _Hopefully_ wouldn’t remember him. Or would it be nice to be remembered and recognized by someone you’d admired for such a long time – even with the added embarrassment of how you met in the first place?

_Yuuri Katsuki_ : Hello Victor, this is Yuuri Katsuki. I hope you don’t mind that I got your number from Yuri. We met at the banquet after the Grand Prix Final.

_Victor Nikiforov_ : Yuuri! The cute one who wanted me to be his coach?

_Yuuri Katsuki_ : i guess? I can’t really remember anything past showing up

_Victor Nikiforov_ : ahaha that’s fine

_Victor Nikiforov_ : I’ve got pictures \\(^W)/

Vague recollections began surfacing in his mind – challenging Yuri, dancing shamelessly with Victor and the pole-dancing with Chris _and basically stripping naked_. It took him two days to gather enough courage to talk to Victor again.

_- &-_

_St Petersburg, Russia_

_On the other side of the world, Victor Nikiforv’s heart hammered in his chest and he couldn’t stop smiling. Just thinking about Yuuri’s shy face made his heart flutter. He knew what he had to do next._

_Victor Nikiforov_ : yuriiii thank you so much for getting yuuri to message me

_Victor Nikiforov_ : he was so embarrassed about the banquet haha

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : I only did it bc you wouldn’t stop asking me about it old man

_Victor Nikiforov_ : aaww yuri

_Victor Nikiforov_ : I know you love me

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : no

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : not really

_Victor Nikiforov_ :  ouchie \:

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : do you seriously not remember

_Victor Nikiforov_ : um what

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : you promised you’d coach me for my senior debut

_Victor Nikiforov_ : ooohhh

_Victor Nikiforov_ : well, see

_Victor Nikiforov_ : I sort of already promised that I’d coach yuuri for the next grand prix

_Victor Nikiforov_ : but I will still choreograph a program for you

_Victor Nikiforov_ : yuri??

_Victor Nikiforov_ : im sorry

_Victor Nikiforov_ : pls forgive me

_Victor Nikiforov_ : I really really like yuuri – I think I could fall in love with him

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : please stop victor

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : it’s kind of pathetic

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : fine. I’ll accept your offer but only this once

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : **Offline**

 Victor saw Yuri at the rink the next day. The teen only frowned at him and Victor couldn't help but smile, "Hello, Yuri." Yuri skated up to where Victor stood on the ice, “You know, I only wanted you to get laid or whatever. Not forget your promise to me by coaching some nobody!”

Victor burst out laughing, “Oh, Yuri. He’s really good – he just needs more confidence.” Yuri sighed. “Yes, I know. I’ve watched lots of his routines.” The teenager admitted begrudgingly. “And he’s kind of attractive.” Yuri mumbled and Victor playfully hit him on the back, “Hey now, don’t go stealing my hopefully future boyfriend.”

Victor’s texts to Yuuri gradually got flirtier and Yuuri’d finally responded with heart emojis over the course of a few weeks. Despite the time difference (8 hours were a lot) they talked regularly for about an hour each day. Victor grew fonder of his Yuuri and Yuuri grew fonder of Victor. The photos Victor sent of himself and Makkachin became Yuuri’s wallpaper and Victor fell asleep sometimes to the sound of Yuuri’s gentle humming in his ear. The first muttered “I love you” had been shared

                                                              -&-

They’d been planning Yuuri’s trip to Russia for months and Victor paced up and down the lobby, waiting for his beloved’s plane to land. Suddenly an excited “Victor!” sounded through the quiet airport.

Victor stood frozen at the sight of the younger man. “Yuuri,” he took a slow step forward, gradually going faster with each step until he almost sprinted. He threw his arms around Yuuri and clung tight, “You’re real.” Yuuri hugged Victor back and Victor was warm and tangible and everything Yuuri had ever hoped for. Yuuri let out a breathless, “Hi.”

They let go and Yuuri missed the warmth of the other man immediately. He took in the sight of Victor. His eyes were bright and blue and looking at Yuuri with an emotion Yuuri didn’t get from other people. His nose was blotched red and his hair was tousled. “You’re um, really beautiful, Victor.” The Russian man glanced away and the blush spread to his cheeks as well.

Yuuri coughed nervously. Months of talking over the phone, hearing each other’s voice and seeing each other in sefies and video calls...Now they saw each other in person and they knew each other and - all Yuuri's emotions hit him at once. He sniffed at the tears that threatened to fall. Victor pulled him closer, resting his chin on Yuuri's head. "Hey, let's get you home."

Victor's apartment was far from the airport and it was late. They spoke little but their fingers were intertwined and rested on Yuuri's thigh for most of the ride, when Victor didn't need both of his hands while driving. Makkachin sniffed furiously at the stranger's clothes and seemed to tilt her head at the soft _Vicchan_ that fell from his lips _._ Victor smiled at that, "They really look did alike, Yuuri."

Yuuri was tired after the flight and Victor showed him to the bathroom. He emerged ten minutes later, clean-shaven and smelling like cinnamon. They went to bed together and Yuuri settled in, sandwiched between Victor and Makkachin. "I never realized how much I'd actually missed you, these past few months. Young love, I guess." Yuuri surprised Victor. He tapped Yuuri's nose gently, "Yes, our young love." He placed a kiss on the Japanese man's cheek. "But also training for the next Grand Prix." He pressed their foreheads together, their breaths intermingling. Yuuri stole a quick kiss and nodded - his life now would consist of training with Victor and living with the man he loved.

Yuuri placed second in the Grand Prix Final under Victor’s coaching (and with the man’s emotional support.) Now their wedding would be in a few months and Yuuri felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He woke up in a cold sweat. It was that dream again. Everything had worked out in the end, he supposed (he'd never dreamed of such happiness, ever). “Yuuri.” He heard the man next to him mumble. The alarm clock told him that it was 3:15 a.m. Too damn early, even for a jog. He settled for draping an arm around his fiancé and drifting off.

Victor woke later with Yuuri hugging him close, and with Makkachin snuggled against his back. He struggled with wanting to go make breakfast and holding his beloved Yuuri closer.

“Five more minutes, Vitya.” Yuuri grumbled through a yawn. He made himself comfortable on top of Victor’s chest, near the other’s heart. Victor thread his fingers through the man’s soft hair and Yuuri looked up at him, a bit bleary-eyed. “Hey.”

“Hello, Yuuri.” he greeted back, stroking Yuuri’s cheek, “I want to make us breakfast.” Yuuri sighed and rolled over to his side of the bed. Victor sat up and looked at his pouting lover. “Aww, don’t be mad, Yuuri. Maybe we could go out?” He let out a gasp as Yuuri pulled him down on top of him.

“I want you for breakfast.” Yuuri rasped, and Victor giggled. “Normally I wouldn't complain but that’s so stupid. Yuuri, I love you but I’m hungry!” The familiar glint in Yuuri's eyes made Victor melt just a little and he leaned down, capturing Yuuri's lips in a soft kiss. Victor kissed him and he kissed back slowly and that seemed to satisfy his lover. Victor pulled back after a few minutes, "There. That'll have to satisfy you for now, my love." He let himself be kissed some more, and he couldn't help but feel content.

Makkachin barked at her humans and that got them to stop kissing and start paying attention to her. Victor smiled and scratched her head, “Morning, Makka.” She wagged her tail and this time she showered her human in kisses. Yuuri complained and Victor playfully scolded him. "Makka's got priorities, and right now it's breakfast time." The dog had to force her humans toward the kitchen - they seemed to get distracted each time they looked at each other.


End file.
